


Koleksyon ng mga tula ni Kim Jongin

by kaimchana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Walang masaya dito
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaimchana/pseuds/kaimchana
Summary: Do Kyungsoo, mahal kita





	Koleksyon ng mga tula ni Kim Jongin

**Author's Note:**

> keyword: angst. 
> 
> also: walang kwenta. unbeta-ed.

_ 18. _

Nagsimula ang lahat kagaya ng simula nitong iyong binabasa.

 

_ Maganda.  _

 

_ Malinaw.  _

 

_ Malinis.  _

 

_ Maayos. _

 

_ 1. _

Isang “uy, kamusta?” noong ipinakilala ka sa akin ng kaibigan ko, na nasundan ng “uy, kaibigan ko nga pala”, ang mga braso ko’y nakadantay sa balikat mo.

 

Isang ngiting nakakasilaw na nagpalapit sa akin sayo. Ang tawa mong maganda paulit-ulit sa aking tenga. Hindi ko alam kung bakit, paano, basta ewan ko. At hindi ko din alam na sa susunod na kabanata ay mahuhulog ako sayo.

  
  


_ 3. _

 

Hampas dito, sapak doon. Sinong mag-aakala na ang biruan mauuwi na sa pagmamahalan. Yakap dito, halik sa noo. Halika nga dito, mahal ko.

  
  


_ 7. _

 

Ayaw kong maniwala na ang lahat sa simula lang maganda.  _ Masaya. Maligaya _ . Dahil ilang buwan na tayong magkasama pero ika’y nasa piling ko pa rin, sinta. 

 

May hindi pagkakaintindihan, pero wala naman satin ang natutulog ng luhaan. 

  
  


_ 6. _

Kampante ako.

Ligtas tayo sa gulo ng mundo.

  
  
  


Pero nagkamali ba ko?

  
  


_ 9. _

 

Bato ng baso, basag ng plato. Saan na nga ba papunta ang kwento na ito?

 

Aasahan ka na ba ang wakas? O maghihintay pa para sa bukas?

 

_ 12. _

 

Mahal, sabihin mo, saan tayo papunta?

 

Doon ba sa liwanag na patuloy ang pag-asa? O gigising na ba ako para harapin ka?

  
  


_ 17. _

 

Mahal, magsalita ka. Bakit natahimik ka?

  
  


_ 13. _

 

Nasaan yung “mahal kita” sa “bahala na”? Nasaan yung “tayo”, saglit, meron pa nga ba? 

  
  


_ 21. _

 

Ang pagtatapos nito ay parang ang pagtatapos natin. 

 

Magulo.

  
  


_ 25. _

 

_ Paano ko pa nga ba dudugtungan ang istoryang sinimulan nating dalawa kung bida ka na sa ibang drama? _

  
  
  
  


Isinara ni Sehun ang libro, mga luha ay patuloy na umaagos sa mata niya. Napailing sya at napatingin sa kaibigan pabalik sa libro na hawak-hawak niya.

 

**_Simula._ **

**_-_ **

**_Tapos._ **

 

_Koleksyon ng mga tula ni Jongin Kim_

 

“Tangina mo, pre. Pinaiyak mo ko,” reklamo ni Sehun kay Jongin na nasa harapan niya. “Gago, ang ganda nito. Tangina mo, suntukan tayo.” Umiiling niyang pinupunasan ang patuloy na pag-agos ng luha niya nang marinig ang tawa ni Jongin.

 

_ “Sehun, basahin mo 'to.”  _

 

Noong isang buwan pa ito binigay ni Jongin sa kanya pero hindi niya alam bakit ngayon niya lang naisip basahin. Bakit ngayon nya lang nalaman ang talento ng kaibigan sa pagsusulat.

 

“May talent ka pala bukod sa maging tanga, gago ka,” pang-aasar niya pa dito. Ngumiti siya at tumayo, si Jongin nananatili sa harapan niya. Pinagpagan niya ang pantalon at tinignan ulit ang aklat sa kamay niya bago samaan ng tingin si Jongin. “Hindi ko alam kung yayakapin ba kita o maiirita ako sayo.

  
  


“Pero maiirita na lang muna ako sayo kasi-”

  
  


“Sehun.” Nagdilim bigla ang paningin ni Sehun nang marinig ang boses na iyon. Hindi niya napigilan ang sarili at ang kamao niya sa pagtama sa mukha ng may-ari ng boses na tumawag sa kanya. Tumumba ito at nakita ni Sehun ang mga luha sa mata nito. “Bakit ka pa nandito? Umalis ka na,” babala ni Sehun.

 

Lumapit ang lalaki. “Gusto ko lang makita si Jongin-” pero hinarangan siya ni Sehun na mas matangkad sa kanya.

 

“Para saan pa?” 

  
  
  
  


“Para saan pa kung wala na siya?” mahinang ulit ni Sehun kay Kyungsoo. “Umalis ka na lang.”

 

Bumuhos ang luha galing sa mata ni Kyungsoo kasabay ng unti-unting pag-iyak ng langit. “Sehun, ipakausap mo lang sya sakin, please?”

 

“Kyungsoo, para saan pa?! Bakit hindi mo siya kinausap nung buhay pa siya? Ha? Bakit? Natakot ka? Tapos ngayon na wala na siya tyaka ka magpapakita? Tangina mo!” tinulak siya ni Sehun paatras at muntik na matumba si si Kyungsoo pero may sumalo sa kanya. Tinignan ni Junmyeon si Sehun.

 

“Sehun,” simula ni Junmyeon na agad bumitaw kay Kyungsoo para yakapin ang nakababatang lalaki. “Sehun, shhh. Sehun, tama na.”

 

Nanatiling nakatayo si Kyungsoo habang pinapanood niya ang pagwawala ni Sehun habang nakakulong sa bisig ni Junmyeon.

 

“Myeon, sinaktan niya yung kapatid mo. Sya kasi eh. Wala na si Jongin, Kuya. Kuya, wala na siya,” patuloy na pagsusumbong nito na parang bata habang umiiyak sa balikat ni Junmyeon. Iniwas na ni Kyungsoo ang tingin niya para itakip ang kamay niya sa bibig niya dahil sa paglakas ng hikbi niya.

 

Alam niyang wala na syang karapatan.

 

Siya ang nang-iwan.

 

_ Pero masama bang gustuhin makita sa huling pagkakataon ang taong minahal mo rin minsan? _

 

Tumingin sa kanya si Junmyeon para senyasan siya na lumapit na kay Jongin. Dahan-dahan siyang naglakad papalapit dito. At napaiyak siya lalo nang makita ang notebook ni Jongin na nakabukas.

  
  


_ 31. _

 

_ Sa mga tanong na walang sagot, _

_ Sa nagsara mong pinto, _

_ Sige na, ika’y tumakbo palayo, _

_ Kung hindi mo kaya, _

_ Ako na mismo ang tatapos nito. _

  
  
  


_ Jongin Kim _

_ 1994-2019 _

_ A loving son, brother and now an angel.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *hands you tissues*
> 
> Next week pa po yung suntukan. Papasched pa ko ng court. 
> 
>  
> 
> Salamat sa pagbabasa!


End file.
